


Perfecto (TonyxPeterxHarley)

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harley Keener, Bottom Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Tony Stark, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Sugar baby Harley Keener, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Tres: el número de la perdición.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	Perfecto (TonyxPeterxHarley)

Si en la siguiente vida ibas a pagar por un pecado, ¿por qué no pagar por dos?

Esa fue una pregunta que rumeo por algún tiempo. No era especialmente un misterio imposible de resolver, inclusive v era algo evidente, pero sin dudas era un hecho que contemplar. Así que, basado en ese punto, en esa lógica, llegó a esta conclusión: Si ya eras un alma condenada, por qué no disfrutar de la impunidad que eso te daba.

Hacía unos buenos tres años le entregó su alma al diablo. La cedió, la vendió; Vamos que la regaló básicamente. Decidió que había cosas más importantes que vivir en el paraíso y se dispuso a disfrutar de la libertad condicional en la tierra, hasta que el Diablo lo fuera a buscar.

En ese momento había creído que iba a ser recibido con un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones. Ahora, en cambio, _sabía_ que iba a ser bienvenido como un maldito héroe.

¿Qué no entiendes que quiero decir?

Bien, hagamos esto desde el principio.

Cuando su vida se sumergió en un pequeño caos (hacía ya _muchos_ años atrás) un pequeño y descarado chico, que no media más que unos cuantos palmos del piso, sin saberlo o quizás pretenderlo, lo salvó. No es que él fuera a entender cómo es que un pequeño y atrevido niño pudiera hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Podían tacharlo de lo que quisieran arrogante, engreído, cínico patológico, idiota... pero jamás de mal agradecido. Así que, desde ese momento, en las sombras, empezó a cuidar del pequeño demonio que vivía en el olvidado Tennessee.

No es que llegar a esa decisión hubiera suscitado un problema. El problema fue que no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer por él, no después de darle un taller. En lo que a él respectaba, ese era el mejor regalo que podrías recibir. Un lugar propio, un lugar donde recluirte, donde pensar, donde podrías llevarte al extremo y volver a superarte. Sonaba un poco nerd, pero mierda, lo eran y él era el primero en sentirse orgulloso de serlo. Sólo gracias a su cerebro podía pelearle cara a cara con un jodido Dios, ¿Por qué no presumirlo?

Harley tenía su taller y pese a las dudas que sentía, ese había sido el primero de muchos pasos. Había logrado por un tiempo velar por él desde el anonimato, pero con el correr de éste, fue evidente su mano. Claro que la señora Keener no podía levantarse un día y ser tan afortunada. Por supuesto que con el tiempo, la buena suerte empezó a marcar su nombre y decidió que si ya sabían todos que él intervenía en sus destinos, bien podía hacerlo más obscenamente. Le consiguió un trabajo bien remunerado, a medio tiempo (quizás si estuviera más en su casa, con suerte lograría enseñarle modales a ese niño) que le permitiera velar por sus dos hijos.

Cuando el pequeño diablo empezó la preparatoria, al ver la plaza que su madre había separado, tuvo que hacer otra vez acto de presencia. Aquello no iba a pasar. Ese cerebro en potencia iba a ser desperdiciado en un lugar tan común y corriente. Y no, no era algo que fuera a dejar pasar.

Ojalá hubiera escuchado a Pepper cuando le avisó que no era su idea más brillante decirle a una madre como criar a su hijo, pero lo había hecho. Por suerte, tantos gritos valieron la pena y como pensó, Harley se graduó tres años antes de lo previsto, con fuertes becas en sus manos.

Pero no descansó ahí tampoco. Creerían que haberle encaminado la vida era suficiente. Pero no para él. No cuando leyó la lista de universidades. Si ya había empezado, iba a terminarlo como correspondía. Las pruebas de Keener para el MIT dieron lástima. Tanta que extrañado llamó la su madre. Con el chico no mantenía contacto y Dios sabía que eso era lo mejor, él no estaba apto para ser mentor de ni de sus dientes. Ella le explicó que la hermanita pequeña del chico había estado hospitalizada y _eso_ , si tuvo lógica. Keener y él se diferenciaban por esos pequeños detalles. Tony no tenía a nadie en su vida, nada que le impidiera ser más que excelente. Harley, tenía una familia por la que ver.

Sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a intervenir en ese momento. No era su estilo mantenerse al margen y moviendo todos los contactos que tenía y sus millones, Harley consiguió una plaza en la única Universidad que su madre marcó como favorita. Claro que él respetaba al MIT y sabía que Harley aún debía mejorar. Pero conocía a ese chico, sentía que lo hacía al ver tanto de sí en sus recuerdos. Harley no iba a dejar que creyeran que no se lo merecía.

Sólo un año después todos estaban sorprendidos por sus avances y él se había sentido muy orgulloso del chico. Siempre creyó en el niño que lo amenazó con una lanza patatas mejorado. Nadie con esa valentía y ese desparpajo podía menos.

Claro que Harley unos pocos años más tarde, descubriría que tenía una habilidad muy peculiar: aparecía en su vida cuando más perdido se hallaba.

« _Admítelo, me necesitas. Estamos conectados_ » Habían necesitado pasar cerca de diez años para que él tuviera que darle la razón.

Una buena mañana estaba en su despacho hastiado del mundo, saturado de sí mismo, cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. le dijo que tenía visitas. Ya eso de por sí era extraño, pero más lo fue cuándo le dijo _quién_ era visita. Solo pudo alcanzar a alzar la cabeza sorprendido, antes de descubrir que aquello que él llamaba buen criterio, se había esfumado de su vida.

Le tomó un solo instante verlo para oler problemas. Un precioso chico lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Sus rasgos, pero sobre todo sus profundos ojos azules lo delataron. No había vuelto a verlo desde aquella vez hacía tantos años y pese a que lo vio en algunas fotos, sólo le bastó con saber que estaba bien. Ese día, viéndolo de frente, se dio cuenta de qué _tan_ bien estaba. Y vaya que lo estaba. _Muy_ bien.

Sus rasgos se habían afinado y el corte de pelo lo ayudaba muchísimo a resaltar sus ojos y sobre todo el color de estos. Iba vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero sobre la típica remera blanca. Intento que su mente dejara de pensar en lo bien que se veía en persona, pero fue imposible.

—¿Esta es tu empresa? —le soltó tan insolente como siempre, con cara de: _«¿De verdad?»_

—Dice mi nombre en la puerta, debe de serlo. —se limitó a responder, sintiendo la sangre de su cuerpo empezar a recorrerlo con nueva y poderosa energía.

—Ajá. Pero... _¿Solo esto?_ —insistió encogiéndose de hombros, poco impresionado— Esperaba algo mejor.

Tony se recostó en su silla y meneó la cabeza divertido. Nunca pensó que cuando lo invitó a entrar y sentarse, el maldito descarado iba a ir contra él. ¿No le había (técnicamente hablando) resuelto la vida? Pues eso no era algo que Keener creyera que merecía mucho respeto, pues desde el minuto cero se burló de él.

Hablaron por unas horas. Horas en las que el maldito le había sacado la misma cantidad de las risas que soltó en el último año y descubrió que eran muy parecidos. Harley se metía con él sin piedad alguna y cuando empezó a molestarlo con insinuaciones claramente sexuales, no pudo abstenerse a corresponder sus comentarios.

Claro que como dicta la ley, antes de que pudiera siquiera frenarlo o terminara de entender que planeaba, Harley se había sentado en su regazo y lo besaba con fiereza. Tenía lo que hacía falta para sacárselo de encima, pero cuando estaba por alejarlo, una vez pasado el shock inicial de tener a un niño unos treinta años menor sobre su regazo devorándole la boca como hacía cien vidas no le pasaba, el muy hijo de puta le preguntó si tenía miedo o si por casualidad, necesitaba ayuda extra. Maldito Harley Keener.

Todo terminó para él y sus buenas intenciones. Un hombre tiene una reputación que mantener y él en verdad no podía dejar las cosas en ese estado. Soslayando el hecho de que en verdad el chico sabía exactamente lo que hacía cuando te besaba. Tony no podía dejarlo ir por ahí creyendo semejantes cosas.

Besó y mordió cada parte de ese maldito cuerpo y descubrió que la época de las adicciones había vuelto. El temperamento de Harley lo mantenía siempre alerta, el chico no entendía el concepto "respeto" y por consiguiente se la pasaba metiéndose con él. Se sentía revitalizando y con eso en mente no dudo que lo quería para sí todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Solo un año después de eso y poniendo cuidado de que fuera un poco mayor —visto que sus iniciales dieciocho eran muy poco— llamó al mismísimo Lucifer y le cedió los derechos sobre su alma. Harley ya tenía su corazón. A saber, cómo, Tony se había enamorado. Lo hizo de su sonrisa, de su cinismo, de su atrevimiento... En fin, de todo lo que ese chico le fue mostrando. De lo bueno y lo no tan bueno. De su costado familiar, del amor por su hermana y madre. Del odio que le daba su padre, de la corteza que puso entre él y el mundo para evitar que alguien volviera a herirlo. De lo mucho que lo cuidaba pese a que se esforzaba por llenarlo de burlas y comentarios supuestamente hirientes, para no reconocer que lo hacía. Tony lo amaba por ser perfectamente imperfecto. Al final del día era como salir consigo mismo, pero una versión mucho más divertida y menos torturada.

En ese punto, hizo pública su relación. Cuando sintió que ya no podía verlo irse en las mañanas, cuando la diversión y el juego del sugar Daddy terminó, Tony se dio cuenta que lo quería, lo quería de verdad y veía que pese a lo mucho que intentaba esconderlo en falsa displicencia y desinterés, Harley quería lo mismo. Claro que como Pepper le advirtió, todo se fue al carajo.

Como si él fuera el mal personificado, tenía adeptos y adversarios. La mayoría de las personas lo aborrecían, pero no era algo que le importara. Él vivía feliz, Harley lo hacía feliz y por mucho asco que el mundo pudiera sentir, no pensaba cambiar.

Pepper, con ayuda del tiempo y ver con sus propios ojos que Harley para nada intentaba sacarle plata, dejó de quejarse. Rhody se amoldaba a lo que fuera y Happy... Happy no se molestó en sorprenderse. Había visto peores cosas de él como para sentirse escandalizado.

Así que, ahí iba, con toda la felicidad que nunca creyó poder tener, haciendo lo evidente y esperable de él: vivir como un jodido depravado. Pero increíblemente, un depravado feliz y completo.

O eso pensó. Tony olvidó la premisa de su vida y por eso consiguió sorprenderse cuando creía ya estar resuelto.

Harley seguía en la Universidad y una buena tarde se apareció por la torre con un compañero. _«¡¿Te puedes creer que es tres años menor Tony?!»_ le había dicho sorprendiéndolo al explicarle que iban al mismo año.

Intentó no caer en eso que despreciaba, pero le fue imposible. No es que este amigo en particular luciera muy joven o poco apto. De hecho, bastante cara de nerd tenía si lo pillabas con las gafas puestas. Era que jamás creerías que ese chico con esa mata de rulos desordenados y esa cara de inocente hubiera logrado abriese campo en una universidad tan dura. Muchísimo menos, con escasos diecisiete años.

Allí donde Harley presumía su buen gusto y refinamiento por la ropa cara y a la moda, su amigo disfrutaba los jeans y las remeras holgadas. Donde Harley no era tan musculoso, el chico exhiba sin pretenderlo una fuerza superior, ¿y lo más impresionante? Perfectamente educado.

« _Hola señor Stark; gracias Señor Stark; un placer Señor Stark; me encantaría Señor Stark._ »

Tantas veces al día que podía llegar a ser desesperante, si no fuera que sus ojos cafés te desorientaban. Juraría que iba a gastarle el apellido de tanto que lo usaba, pero la forma en lo que lo hacía, lograba enternecerlo. Ni diez minutos en su presencia fueron necesarios para reconocer a un abierto admirador. Y por la dura mirada que le echó su novio, tuvo el recaudo de mostrarse encantador y amable.

Con la ayuda del tiempo, notaría que esa fue la primera diferencia que Harley haría con el dichoso Peter Parker. Su novio, que, por supuesto no lo respetaba en lo absoluto, solía reírse y burlarse de las personas que (como su amigo) literalmente tartamudeaban viéndolo. Pero no fue así con el mocoso Parker. Harley inclusive osó hacer que le firmara prácticamente toda pertenencia que estuviera cargando en ese momento. Tantas, que inclusive el pobre chico se apenó.

— No te preocupes Peter, le encanta. —le respondió.

Otra tosca mirada en su dirección le advirtió cuidado y por eso solo respondió.

— Me gusta complacer a mis fans. —agitando un plumón indeleble en su dirección.

El chico sofocó una disculpa y con otra sonrisa, volviéndose carmín, pidió una nueva firma, pero esa vez en la playera que traía. Harley lo miró satisfecho cuando estampó en ella su autógrafo y arrastró a un abrumado Peter al taller. Era obvio que su novio tenía juguete nuevo y solo por eso, no le extrañó lo que vino después. Casi hasta lo esperó. Era Harley después de todo.

Atento, vio el preciso momento en el que Harley empezó a reparar _más_ en su amigo. Le tomó un año viéndolos casi todos los días, uno pegado al otro, pero un día, cuando estaban en la cocina, pasó.

Mientras los observaba cocinar, noto como los ojos de su novio se deslizaron por el trasero de su amigo. Se quedó allí planteado viendo cómo, aún frente a él, Harley se volvía y le daba un repaso completamente fuera de lugar a su compañero. Pese a que percibió cuanto se resistió luego de hacerlo, nada borraría de su mente el fuego que los orbes azules desprendieron al ver como Parker se estiraba para llegar al otro lado de la mesada, buscando la sal.

Su mirada vagó en la misma dirección y la pulsión de levantarse y romperle la boca al descarado murió cuando su libido dio un paso al frente y le endureció la polla contemplando semejante obra maestra.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Eran dos los que ahora miraban obscenamente el trasero de Peter Parker.

Curioso por saber hasta dónde pensaba llegar Harley, empezó a espiarlos y a dejarle pruebas. Siempre actuando con madurez esperable, ponía fuerte la calefacción y los obligaban a que se sacarán las camperas y anduvieran cortos de ropa, los dejaba mucho tiempo solos y se aseguraba de que siempre tuvieran una buena ración de cerveza en su refrigerador. Algo inútil a medias, visto que el amigo de Harley no consumía alcohol. Pero su descarado novio sí y, al fin y al cabo, era él quien tenía que importarle. O eso se obligaba a recordar urgiendo a sus ojos a dejar de ver al chico Parker.

Nunca reprendió al Harley por mirar tanto a su amigo, la verdad sea dicha, en esa casa los dos devoraban con la mirada a Peter. Luego de su descubrimiento, empezó a costarle horrores apartar la vista y pocos. Ocio se resignó a su evidente fracaso. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de forzar situaciones con la que recrear la vista. Y así llegaron al punto en que repentinamente Harley perdió la capacidad de levantar o abrir cosas y los finos, pero delineados por los músculos, brazos de Peter estaba ahí para él. Por su parte, sus manos perdieron adherencia y las cosas se le caían con deliberada facilidad. Pero otra vez, Peter siempre estaba ahí para agarrar lo que fuera que tiraba y su follable trasero le daba los buenos días a sus ojos.

Cuando los sueños se volvieron lentamente en pesadillas sórdidas, calientes y llenas de gemidos y jadeos sonantes a « _señor Stark por favor»_ empezó a despertar a su novio en medio de la noche porque necesitaba follar antes de que el calor lo consumiera. Lentamente noto que Harley la pasaba igual de mal. Eventualmente el sexo post cursar con Peter aumentó desmedidamente y entendió que era hora de ponerle remedio a aquel mal. Obviamente se dispuso a trazar un plan de acción. Parker sobradamente demostraba que no era de su estilo de vida: Perversos y decadentes. Así que tocaba ir con cuidado. Si ambos querían tirarse a ese mocoso, no había motivos por los que no hacerlo.

Decidió esperar los tres meses que lo separaban de sus graduaciones y le darían un año más de vida al mocoso (cosa que nunca venía mal) y se dedicó a estudiar muy a fondo al tal Peter Benjamín Parker. No podía darse el lujo de meter en su cama a un completo extraño. Por más que lo viera a diario, era hora prestarle verdadera atención y dejar de mirar su culo.

Casi podía maldecir el día que tomó esa idiota decisión.

Para ese momento, a él lo único que le apetecía del niño era ese hermoso trasero. Solo quería tenerlo de rodillas frente a él para poder tirárselo viendo cómo la polla de Harley entraba y salía de su boca. Mil perversidades. Millones de cosas sucias. Cientos de poses en las que ponerlo. Nada más. Era un buen chico y se iba a asegurar de que la vida fuera tan justa con él como se merecía, pero más allá de sexo, no quería nada.

Pero todo en la vida cambiaba. Harley le demostró, que al menos él, podía hacerlo.

Peter era casi la antítesis de su novio y por consiguiente suya. Pero, muy bizarramente, los complementaba. Su historia familiar era igual y distinta a la vez. Trágica sí, pero con un buen desenlace. Algo que Harley y él no podían decir. Quizás Harley a medias, si suponían que una madre ausente por trabajo y una hermana menor que cuidar entraban en esa categoría. Pero sabía de sobra que el doloroso recuerdo de un padre que no lo amo, lo perseguía.

Peter era inteligente, muy, pero a diferencia de ellos, la ingeniería no era su primer amor. La ciencia lo era, pero Parker tenía el cerebro de un físico, no el de un puro y brusco ingeniero. Le encantaba entender las cosas, tenía siempre mil dudas, millones de preguntas. Quería resolver y entender el origen de las cosas. Harley y él también, pero ellos tenían por costumbre romperlas para entenderlas. Querían cambiar lo que los rodeaba, mejorarlo. Peter solo quería entenderlo y aprender de él. Muy sutil, pero diferente.

Casi como si Dios se burlara de él y acomodara las fichas para que lo llamaran degenerado adrede, los tres tenían una imagen muy parecida. Que, si te descuidabas, podrías decir que los dos chicos eran sus jodidos hijos. Sus cabellos castaños, sus estaturas y sus complexiones físicas eran casi iguales. Harley podía tener los ojos azules y el pelo un poco más rubio que ellos, pero la misma chispa traviesa en sus mirar lo volvía tan único como la mirada café de Peter y los suyos algo almendrados. Sin embargo, sus personalidades los diferenciaban del todo y más los unían.

Harley era más reacio como él, parco y algo temeroso. Peter era todo lo opuesto con sentido del humor más parecido al de Harley, pero sin dudas él suyo y el de Harley eran los más iguales con tanto cinismo en él. Peter y su novio iban a la misma Universidad, pero él y el chico compartían una profesión: superhéroes a medio tiempo.

El fatídico día que descubrió que le misterioso Hombre Araña que jugaba al héroe con pijamas en el patio trasero de su estado no era otro que el mejor amigo de su novio, todo se le fue de las manos.

Tony conoció verdaderamente al chico e igual que le pasó con Harley, a medida que más capas de él conocía, más matices descubría, más le gustaba. Lentamente lo que empezó siendo un calentón de lujo, se volvió en una obsesión y para su desgracia, en medio de la vorágine y la locura, se encontró descubriendo que no podía esconder con falsos nombres y segundas intenciones su verdadero anhelo. Quería al maldito niño. De la misma forma, con la misma intensidad, que quería a Harley.

Tony de plano no sabía que podía amar de tal manera, pero enterarse que encima podría lograrlo dos veces, en simultáneo... Casi se retractó.

No tenía con quién hablar, no había una sola persona a la que pudiera decirle eso y no le lanzara algo por la cabeza. Sus amigos lo aceptarían, pero esta vez les llevaría mucho más tiempo. Este era un nuevo nivel de promiscuidad. Se sentía culpable. Sentía que traicionaba a Harley. Cada vez que veía a Parker, más lo buscaba, más forzaba choques entre ellos. Cada que su sonrisa le calentaba el cuerpo, Tony se sentía un sucio traidor.

Obviamente las reglas del juego cambiaron y cualquier pueril y vulgar pensamiento que rondara su mente viró de dirección. Las sucias ideas se volvieron su realidad y repentinamente el mes que lo separaba de la graduación parecía ridículamente lejos.

Necesitaba poseerlo, quería tenerlos a ambos para él, a su merced. Necesitaba que ambos lo necesitaran. Tony se sentía enloquecer cada que los veía en el taller trabajando codo a codo o en la cocina preparando algún tentempié. ¿Cómo mierda es que eso le pudo pasar? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo a su novio sin lastimarlo? ¿Podía explicárselo a él mismo sin hacerlo? No tenía las respuestas. Solo dudas y necesidades. Solo ideas y pocas expectativas.

Pero... Si él era un pecador de primera línea, y Harley era igual de depravado que él, ¿por qué no dejaba a su voluntad triunfar y se olvidaba de pensar? Sabía que había grandes probabilidades de que Harley terminara cayendo bajo la magnificencia de su idea. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo que al final lo que era cariño y deseo, se volviera amor y pasión.

Cada célula de su cuerpo tiraba en esa degenerada dirección y él supo que tenía que hacerlo. Viendo a Peter reír por culpa de un chiste, malo por demás, de Harley le dijo que en realidad _iba_ a hacerlo. No solo su armadura era de "hierro" su voluntad también lo era y él quería algo más que follárselo. Si para eso tenía que convencer a Harley de que aquella era una buena idea, que así fuera y abocó los últimos días que le quedaban antes de atacar a esa parte de la misión.   
  


Sabía que, así como ahora él, su novio quería en verdad a Peter. Siempre se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba (por mucho que no lo necesitara), estaba atento y después de algún tiempo había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le saco la tarjeta para comprarle regalos, ropa o cosas ridículas que no recordaba, pero que Peter por seguro sí necesitaba.

Ahora solo tenía que convencerlo de que Peter, una cama, ellos y para siempre eran una excelente idea. Algo que sabía no iba costarle mucho. Harley tenía ojos y bien sabía que ese pequeño condenado deseaba a Peter.

Empujó a Harley con Peter millón de veces en esos días. Tanto que parecía como si le estuviera poniendo un moño, no sabía a cuál y para quién, pero le dio lo mismo. Sacando un par de miradas extrañadas, su novio estaba en verdad feliz de que Tony hubiera invitado a Peter a vivir con ellos ese último mes de exámenes. Con poco esfuerzo y mucho gusto, se las arregló para empujar una buena rutina que se sintiera natural. Qué parte de ella fuera incitarlos a hacer más y más cosas juntos, fue un detalle.

Por las noches, como no quería dejar dudas a sus futuros planes, susurraba en su oído cuánta puercada referida al sexo de a tres le viniera a la mente. Consiguió un dildo bien realista y torturó cada célula de su cuerpo con él. O se lo follaba y lo ponía a chuparlo o se llevaba la polla de Harley a su boca, mientras lo penetraba con el juguete. Supo que el chico era suyo cuando en medio de una gloriosa y dura follada, Harley gimió pidiendo por una doble penetración. Viendo cómo el trasero de su novio lo devoraba junto con el dildo, supo que estaba listo para el próximo nivel.

Acarreando éxitos, logró su cometido fuera de la cama, la tarde que Harley (lejos de su arrogancia natural) le pidió si no podían contratar a Peter "para el puesto que sea" en su compañía. La situación era así: Harley no pedía. Le encantaba jugar al sugar Baby y le exigía lo que se le antojara. Claro que jamás en todos esos años le pidió algo de valor o costoso. Sus exigencias siempre lo dejaban a él mejor parado que antes de que el chico abriera la boca. Pero ese día no lo hizo. Fue hasta él y le pidió amablemente si _podía_ contratar a su amigo, ya que su tía estaba atravesando un problemático tiempo y el banco los había cercado.

No le pidió plata, no le pidió algo absurdo y probable como que saldará él la deuda o comprará el banco. Cuando se ofreció para hacerlo, Harley negó serio y le dijo que Peter nunca _le_ —a él no a Tony— perdonaría que hiciera eso. El chico le confesó en secreto —y bajo la promesa de no intervenir— que estaba pasándole. Su novio tenía miedo de que Peter se pudiera enojar, por eso actuaba así.

Había algo en el semblante de su novio que lo delató. Ya no era solo un amigo que no quería hacer enojar, era una especie de miedo que lo forzaba a salir de su zona de confort y olvidarse de las bromas. Que hubiera dejado que vea la vulnerabilidad en su pedido, decía mucho más de lo que se pudiera describir.

Así llegó al día de su graduación; Con un no muy ambicioso plan de conquista, pero no lo necesitaba. O al menos eso se decía.

Arrastró a May a un restaurante con ellos, a modo de celebración. Visto que planeaba arrastrar a Peter a su relación, tenía que empezar a tener un mínimo diálogo con su tía, para evitar un futuro desastre. Porque Harley podría tener los veintiún años que quisieran, pero Peter, con dieciocho apenas cumplidos hacía poco más de unas escasas horas, era otro asunto.

Se acomodó estratégicamente entre los dos amigos y mientras empezó a manosear descaradamente a su novio, ordenó para todos unas copas de champagne. Controló la justa cantidad que todos allí necesitaban. En especial a su muy descarado novio, que solía no ponerle atención a esas cosas. Poco le interesaba verlo borracho y si no iba con cuidado, así terminaría. Prestó toda la atención que pudo a Peter, siempre con sus ojos clavados en él y respondiéndole cada pregunta con otra. A él también lo empujó a beber un poco, menos que Harley. Difícilmente pudiera alguna vez seguirles el ritmo en esa área y aprovechó para convencer a su tía de que tomara otro poco. De ella no tenía parámetros, así que improvisó sobre la marcha.

May, a la cual conoció en profundidad esa noche, estaba atenta a todo lo que hacía. Sentía los ojos de esa mujer mirarlo como un muy astuto cazador. Ella no necesito decirle lo poco que aprobaba su relación con Harley. Bastaba con verla fruncir el ceño, cada vez que esté se estiraba para tocarlo o acariciar su rostro. También en el hecho que corrió la vista cuando se besaron brevemente. Al menos parecía no detestarlo, o intentaba no hacerlo. Pequeño dato que guardó con cuidado. Ya encontraría la forma de convencerla de no hacer un escándalo. Todo el mundo tenía un punto débil y él al fin lo lograría. Esa noche solo era para dar inicio a un largo proceso. No esperaba convencer a esa mujer de nada. Sus planes iniciaban con el chico. A él si iba a seducirlo esa noche.

De cualquier manera, fue con cuidado. Halagaba a Peter y a su tía. Le reconoció el increíble trabajo que estaba haciendo sola con un chico de esa edad y le siguió invitando copa tras copa. Dejó en claro que su pareja era Harley, visto que vio como lo miró cuando tuteó a Parker. O bueno, al menos eso hacía por encima de la mesa. Bajo esta, su pie encontró la pierna del chico y con mucho cuidado empezó a darle ligeros y sugerentes golpecitos a su pantorrilla.

Sorprendidos, los ojos café lo miraron definitivamente sorprendidos. Tony francamente no entendía exactamente qué le sorprendía. Llevaba semanas siendo un jodido cúmulo de piropos y halagos. Qué Parker tuviera el descaro de sentirse sorprendido solo hablaba de su inexperiencia en ese ámbito. Escondiendo una sonrisa, continuó su pequeño juego, empujando con la punta del zapato su pierna más cerca de la suya.

Disfruto viendo como el pobre pasó saliva al sentir su pie acariciarlo descaradamente. Cuando al fin lo dejó tranquilo, Peter volvió a clavar los ojos en él. Lo miró y lo miró tan fijamente, que Harley lo notó. May, por suerte, estaba tan enredada hablando de sus cosas, que no se percató de lo que entre ellos tres empezó a pasar. Sintió a Harley ponerse ansioso. El pobre intentó controlarse, pero erró completamente el objetivo, pretendiendo hacer eso en el alcohol. Con rotundidad decidió que todos en la mesa habían tomado suficiente.

Dejó pasar la charla y para cuándo tenía a May donde quería, riendo y relajada, notó que los ojos cafés (ya ligeramente vidriosos) empezaron a rehuirle cuando lo miraba fijamente. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo escuchó soltar un pequeño jadeó en cuanto se inclinó casi completamente sobre él para buscar una servilleta, en lo que su tía se levantaba para ir al tocador.

— Perdón —murmuró a un paso de su boca con sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— N-no pasa nada, señor Stark —susurró inclinando ligeramente cabeza en dirección a su boca.

« _Oh bebé, si te pasará_ » pensó embelesado con el dulce aroma al champagne en su alimento « _Y nos aseguramos de que te encante_ » juró.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos, Peter —dijo clavándole la vista a sus preciosos labios.

Deseaba tanto morderlos, chuparlos y saborearlos, que mantenerse lejos era una prueba de resistencia.

— Harley lo hizo muy bien —murmuró despertando ligeramente.

Lo vio sonreír corriendo la vista a su mejor amigo, que para esos momentos se hallaba en la barra intentando que alguien en ella decidiera omitir la orden que les dio de no venderle más alcohol.

— Lo quieres, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa compasiva.

La verdad es que, con esa ácida personalidad, tenías que esforzarte. Pero como todo en esa vida, la recompensa lo valía. Una vez que tenías acceso a ese ser que se escondía tras toda esa fachada de suficiencia, no podías evitar amarlo.

— Es mi mejor amigo. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin él. —dijo Peter volviendo su atención a él, colorado y nervioso otra vez.

Pequeña declaración tenían ahí. Le alegraba. Para qué eso funcionara, la única condición era esa: ambos debían amar con la misma fuerza a Harley. Tony no podría tolerar menos. No ahora que... no ahora que la mierda había cambiado en su interior.

— Él también te quiere mucho. En realidad, los dos lo hacemos. —aclaró humedeciendo sus labios antes de intentar retirarse.

La mano de Peter voló a su saco y le sujetó la solapa con ímpetu. Se abstuvo de gemir y no pudo poner resistencia cuando la dulce fuerza de Peter lo obligó a volver a girarse y seguir muy pegado a él.

— Yo también los... _quiero_ , señor Stark. A los dos, no sólo Harley... —masculló mordiéndose el labio.

— Si no me van a invitar, no es divertido. —se quejó el aludido, apoyando su mano sobre la de Peter, pegándola a su pecho.

Sonrió perversamente y vio como Peter se volvía bordó y ponía distancia de ellos. Claro que no sin antes acariciar suavemente su pecho y la mano de Harley en el proceso. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su novio sonreírle angelicalmente.

Harley leyó su mente y se inclinó para besarlo lenta y descaradamente. El suave gusto a champagne lo sedujo una vez más y mientras que alzó una de sus manos hasta fundirse en su cabello casi rubio, la otra reptó hasta la rodilla de Peter. Tan pegada a la suya, que podía ser un error, si no hubiera empezado a dibujar lentos pero constantes círculos con el pulgar o si no hubiera apretado más la mano haciendo sus piernas chocar cuando la lengua de Harley intento hacerle una amigdalitis. Claro que lo que definitivamente dejó en claro sus intenciones, fue el momento en que deslizó la mano por el fuerte muslo en lo que la lengua de su novio empezó a frotarse lentamente contra la suya.

Bendito sea el momento en que pagó discretamente por una mesa más alejada. La boca de su novio se abrió poniendo un poco de distancia y la sucia forma en la que sus lenguas se frotaban quedó ligeramente expuesta. La mano de Peter le aferró la muñeca viéndolos, pero nunca lo detuvo. La sentía tensarse contra su piel, pero cuando Harley dio un rodeo sin despegar sus bocas y se sentó sobre sus piernas, de paso en la de Peter que seguía pegada a él —importándole terriblemente poco que estuvieran en un lugar público— para seguir besándolo con más intensidad, Peter jadeó suavemente. Visto que estaba mucho más receptivo de lo que se atrevió a soñar inicialmente, llevo más lejos la caricia por su muslo, hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna. Tony sintió la jodida polla de Harley restregarse contra su abdomen y Peter soltó un gemido antes de toser estrepitosamente y susurrar un contenido « _viene May»_. Harley se paró automáticamente y les sonrió a los dos antes de irse al baño.

Cuando la tía del chico se sentó en la mesa y los miro extrañada, pues Parker se paró casi igual de automáticamente, él solo rodó los ojos como si nada de lo que Peter y Harley tuvieran para decir en su defensa importara. Cuando un colorado Peter huyó al baño, decidió que era la hora se ir a casa.

En el viaje fingió que nada había pasado. Ambos chicos estaban muy sumidos en su mundo y no les puso atención. Él por su parte continuó hablando con May, dejando completamente relegado el tema que les competía esa noche. El riesgo a exponerse era elevado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Parker, lo increíble casi ocurre y Peter, contra todo pronóstico, se le quiso escurrir. Increíble, pero real. Tony, demasiado impresionado con esa decisión, visto que él juraría que el chico se quedaría sin atreverse a dudar y le debió a su lindo novio no perder la oportunidad que tanto planeó. Harley lo frenó a tiempo, soltandole el puchero más triste de la historia de los pucheros y logró que volviera al auto.

Se mantuvo a raya, era obvio que lo había asustado. Dejó que entre los dos siguieran su fiesta mientras los escucho hablar de la empresa que pensaban abrir. No tenía sentido empujarlos, eso iba a llegar sólo. Debía hacerlo. De nuevo, no era arrogancia, era la codiciosa pierna que Harley había cruzado sobre Peter (muy cerca de su entrepierna), pese a estar sentado sobre su regazo. Era el pie de Peter, frotándose rítmicamente contra su gemelo, era él, mordisqueando suavemente el cuello de Harley con la mirada fija en la boca de Peter y eran los afiebrados ojos de Peter, mirándolo fijamente cuando Harley dejaba de parlotear para respirar pesadamente. Así como las manos del mocoso, que acarician perezosamente la pierna que Harley tenía en su regazo.

Todos sabían perfectamente de que iba eso, por eso cuando en el ascensor se acercó a Harley, para apretarlo contra la pared y empezar a besarlo, Peter no les quito la vista de encima. Sólo por eso, por ese saber, cuando soltó la boca de su novio y susurró sobre esta que quería ver cómo Peter se lo follaba, su azulada mirada se clavó en su mejor amigo rápidamente. Sólo por esa maldita verdad, cuando Tony se giró y sujetó la camisa que Parker traía y lo acercó de golpe a ellos, casi empujándolo a los brazos de Harley, para susurrar en su oído que quería follárselo mientras Harley gemía sus nombres, los dos chicos se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro, besándose desesperados y aún abrazados a él.

Se iba a ir al infierno. No había dudas al respecto.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Harley casi estaba encima de Peter. Tony se sentía intoxicado por culpa del calor que lo consumía, viendo las manos de Peter descansar muy tranquilas en el trasero de su novio, mientras que sus lenguas estaban bien enterradas en la boca del otro. Sabía que tenía que resultarle chocante que Harley estuviera disfrutando tanto de aquello, pero fue él el que los empujó suavemente por la casa hasta su cuatro. Él los guió sujetando sus cinturas, impidiendo que se separen. Casi saboreando sus bocas de la intensidad con la que los veía. Su miembro palpitaba, sus oídos pitaban, su pulso saltó por los aires. Diablos estaban en el mismo paraíso allí.

Las siempre ágiles manos de su novio se empezaron a encargar de la ropa de Peter en el mismo instante que escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Le sonrió conforme, pues su novio sabía exactamente lo que él deseaba ver, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a su cama, mientras tomaba un whisky. Sillón que apareció esa misma mañana, como silenciosa advertencia para su novio.

Se dejó caer en la mullida superficie y se relamió los labios cuando Harley bajo la camisa de Peter por sus brazos retrocediendo un paso para admirarlo. A media luz, su novio con el traje entreabierto y Parker semi desnudo se veían como la más caliente de sus fantasías. Sin necesidad de decirle nada, Harley sujeto las caderas de Peter y mientras le iba dejando algunos besos y lametones por el pecho, los giró para que lo miraran a él directamente.

Harley aprovechó que Peter se distrajo fijando en él sus ojos, y lo rodeó lentamente. Acarició con las uñas la piel de sus pectorales y Tony pasó un lento y largo trago whisky viendo a Parker temblar bajo el placer.

Era devastador. « _Son devastadores_ » susurró su mente cuando su travieso novio le hizo alzar la cabeza al chico para dejar expuesto su cuello. Clavó la vista en sus azulados ojos y sonrió. Harley le guiñó un ojo mientras sacaba obscenamente la lengua de su boca y delineaba desde el hombro hasta el oído de Peter. Tony sabía que era un silencioso llamado para él. Lo invitaba a unirse a ese suculento banquete, pero solo se quedó allí viéndolos.

Dio otro trago y Harley se encogió de hombros como si le diera lo mismo y continuó deslizando las manos por el cuerpo al que se pegó por la espalda. Tony tuvo el placer de presenciar en primera fila como una de las manos se su novio se hundían dentro del ajustado pantalón. Escuchó de cerca como el gemido abandonado de Peter chocó con las paredes. Harley jamás corrió sus ojos azules de su rostro. Su pequeño bribón continuó chupando el cuello de Peter, lamiendo su hombro, mordiendo su oído, con la vista fija en él. Que lo mirara perversamente, solo aumentaba el dolor en polla. Que, sin poder más, estaba por destrozar la costura de su pantalón.

Se recostó ligeramente y agito la cabeza afirmativamente. Harley le lanzó un beso al aire y profundizó la sonrisa perversa. Un ligero, estudiando y contundente movimiento le arrancó a Peter un gemido y a él un jadeó. Copiando una de sus maniobras, Harley había soltado el botón y bajado la cremallera del pantalón del pobre chico de una misma vez.

Quiso aplaudirlo, era un buen alumno. La maniobra fue excelentemente ejecutada. Lo vio desaparecer tras la espalda de Peter, bajando lentamente de la ropa. Sus ojos, completamente atraídos por el cuerpo que iba quedándose expuesto frente a él, se entrecerraron complacidos. Sabía que Peter no estaba mal, pero encontrarse de lleno con esos preciosos abdominales fue toda una sorpresa.

Repentinamente, el cuello del chico se estiró para atrás y supo que Harley había empezado a morder y lamer su espalda. Oh, Tony amaba cuando su pequeño novio lo mordía tan suavemente. Ese chico tenía un muy caliente fetiche con morder y mierda si no lo hacía con maestría. Peter soltó otro gemido y se retorció bajo sus manos que empezaron a descender por su espalda. Él solo se tensó sujetando el vaso de whisky.

Humedeció sus labios y ladeó la cabeza cuando los ojos de Peter se encontraron con los suyos a medio camino del infierno. Su mirada brillaba y de sus labios entreabiertos salían algunos jadeos pausados. Tony sintió que se moría. La mano de Harley volvió a ser visible y esa vez sujetó de lleno la polla de Parker sobre sus interiores. El chico gimió con más fuerza, se arqueó contra la gran mano que empezaba a frotarlo con saña y él apuró lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

Diría que lo dejó sobre la mesa a su lado, pero mentiría si dijera que sabía qué lo hizo. Solo sabía que entre un parpadeó y otro, cuando Peter lo miró necesitado, casi suplicante, el cristal ya no estaba.

La mano que había estado aferrándose al sillón se apretó con más fuerza y la que supo sostener su trago, se hallaba en la cintura de sus pantalones. Fijo la vista en Peter, fijo la vista en la mano de Harley delineando el contorno de los perfectos abdominales, la fijo en las rodillas de este en el suelo, dejándole saber exactamente qué parte de su amigo estaba mordisqueando, la fijo en la mano que masturba, perdón, torturaba la polla de Parker y abrió su pantalón. Lo abrió lentamente, deslizando ambas manos sobre la tela, atrayendo sobre su pelvis la atención del mocoso que solo atinaba a gemir para entre temblores en medio del cuarto. Sujetó su polla por sobre la tela. Se estiró un poco en el asiento y Peter tembló cuando su mano corrió las capas de ropa y dejó al aire expuesto y erguido su miembro.

— Desnúdalo, Peter —murmuró llevándose la mano a la boca para lamerla con deliberada sensualidad.

Los precisos ojos del castaño seguían algo perdidos en los movimientos de su lengua sobre su anular y de entre sus labios salió un quejido grabe cuando se metió dos dedos en la boca y empezó a succionarlos. Sonrió internamente y decidió que podía jugar un poco con él. Cómo si leyera su mente, ya que por seguro ver no lo veía (no con su jodido rostro tan metido en el trasero de Parker) Harley liberó la polla de Peter y meció la mano, al mismo ritmo que él se chupaba los dedos. Lento pero firme. Constante y pausando.

Peter técnicamente soltó un sollozo al sentir como sus interiores caían al piso y Tony sintió su miembro soltar preseminal. Con la mano libre, Harley había empujado las piernas de Peter hasta separarlas más y Tony vio como los ojos del chico se ponían en blanco, al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría dejando salir un gemido tan sorprendidos como locamente encantado.

— ¡Ahora Parker! —gruñó con fuerza, al escuchar el fuerte sonido a succión que su novio hizo.

Como si despertara de un sueño, Peter sacudió la cabeza y se giró en redondo sujetando a Harley por las axilas hasta pararlo. Su novio le lanzó una mirada soberbia y un puchero. Le había cortado la diversión, lo sabía, pero Tony no iba a poder culminar esa noche con dignidad si le tocaba presenciar como Harley se follaba con la lengua el trasero de Peter hasta hacerlo correr frente a sus ojos.

— Desnuda al maldito degenerado Parker. Tirarlo en la cama y arráncale cada maldita prenda.

El chico soltó un ruido extraño como respuesta y la sonrisa engreída de Harley murió cuando Peter hizo exactamente lo que le ordenó. Abalanzándose sobre él, el mocoso le sujetó la cintura con ambas manos y lo tiró sobre el mullido colchón. Tony sonrió escuchado el jadeó sorprendido de su pareja. Suponía que Parker había tenido mucho cuidado de la fuerza que usaba cerca del rubio, pero preso del vertiginoso placer, ¿Quién pensaba con mesura?

En cuanto Peter se alzó sobre Harley, separando sus piernas con algo de torpeza, visto que tropezó con su bóxer antes de poder sacárselo, Tony se rodeó el miembro. Gimió suavemente. Su polla tembló al contacto y una correntada de placer lo azotó.

— Rompe su ropa. —gruñó una vez más, con el miembro duro soltando preseminal desde la punta.

Verlos retorcerse uno contra otro en su cama estaba enloqueciendo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Peter asintió y obedeció una vez más. Su polla dio otra sacudida. Qué fuera tan malditamente obediente lo hizo apretar los dientes encantado.

Peter empezó a destrozar con fuerza barbárica una prenda tras otra, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. El sínodo de la tela al ser rasgada se mezclaba con los jadeos de su novio y los húmedos sonidos que hacían la boca contra boca la del mocoso y la de Harley al devorarse. Peter emanaba testosterona y nada ponía más cachondo a su novio, como bien sabía.

Observó masturbándose lentamente como las largas piernas de Harley le rodeaban la cintura a Peter. Apuro más mano hasta acompasar los movimientos de esta con el sinuoso vaivén con el que Harley empujaba a un abrumado Peter para frotar sus pollas.

Las manos de Harley no se estaban quietas por mucho tiempo en ninguna parte. Veía los rastros rojos que sus uñas dejaban en el fibroso cuerpo sobre el de él. Peter se arqueaba aferrándose a las sábanas, apretándolo duramente contra la cama cuando este le mordía con fuerza y ansías el cuello.

Ahí sus ojos se encontraron con el azul profundo de los de su novio. Justo en ese segundo. Mientras su polla palpitaba en su mano, mientras la espalda de Harley se arqueada con las piernas en torno a las caderas Peter, con una de sus manos aferrada a la seda bordo, con ojos velados por la lujuria y la necesidad, con sus labios hinchados y maltratados por sus propios dientes, con el cuerpo sensualmente cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, con las pupilas dilatadas y su otra mano aferrada al cuello de Peter, impidiéndole que se alejé. Ahí se lo encontró. Cuando su cuerpo tembló lleno de lujuria, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco encantado con la imagen de sus dos jodidos chicos enredados uno sobre el otro en _su_ cama, clientes, listos, suyos... y cada segundo más enloquecidos. Ahí, en ese punto, se encontraron. Muertos de deseo, llenos de necesidad. Anhelantes, desesperados, ansiosos por tomar a su presa y clavar los dientes en ella. Listos para poseerlo. A merced de las sensaciones. Harley disfrutando de las caderas de Peter clavándolo en la cama, Tony masturbándose como un sucio y encantado voyerista.

—Trae a ese hombre a la cama —gimió Harley llevando una de sus manos a la espesa cabellera de Peter, para atraerlo hasta su boca donde lo beso tempestivamente— _Tráemelo bebé_. —susurró desesperado contra sus labios antes de lamerlos sensualmente.

Peter y él dieron un respingo ante aquel imposible tono. Harley tenía esa capacidad, ese pequeño tono de voz que te envolvía a ti y a tus instintos sin remedio o posibilidad de escape. Ese pequeño y medido tono que te volvía un autómata de sus deseos.

Dándole un último beso, Peter se paró lentamente y caminó hasta donde él se hallaba.

Vio el nerviosismo enturbiarle la mirada. Hubiera querido hacer algo para calmar y decirle que no tuviera reparos con él, pero no llegó. Harley gimió desde la cama que se apuren y el chico no lo hizo esperar. Se estiró extendiendo una de sus manos hasta agarrar la que tenía libre en el apoyabrazos y lo paró de golpe.

Gimió apretándose la polla, saboreando la sensación de fragilidad momentánea y se sacudió la mano de Peter para llevar las suyas a su pelo castaño, antes de empujarlo contra él y devorarle la boca. No es que le gustará que fueran rudos con él, era que lo excitaba saber qué tan fuerte era el chico. Eso quería decir que no debía ser dócil con él. Una vez que se metiera dentro suyo, Tony iba a poder usar toda la fuerza que le apeteciera. Iba a poder haberlo suyo con toda la fuerza que fuera capaz de usar. Sin temores, sin restricciones. Capaz de soportar hasta la última gota de él.

Con esa idea en mente, clavó los dientes en su labio inferior y las fuertes manos de Peter se aferraron a sus brazos sorprendido. Tony quiso morir del gusto. Introdujo la lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad y sintió su mundo temblar cuando la de ese mocoso se enredó ávidamente a la suya. Sabía a champagne y a Harley. Mierda era delicioso y _tan cálido_. Sintió el cuerpo desnudo pegarse al de él, sintió el pequeño y firme cuerpo temblar. Se tragó el gemido que el chico soltó. Saboreó su necesidad, sintió la dura polla golpear su abdomen. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta acunar una de sus mejillas y la otra reptó recorriendo los fuertes músculos en su espalda hasta rodearle la cintura y pegarlo más contra su cuerpo.

« _Perfecto_ » gruñó su mente complacida cuando sus caderas chocaron y sintió el duro y largo miembro de Peter frotarse contra el suyo. Siseó ante el cálido contacto y prosiguió besándolo con renovadas fuerzas.

No había esperado que se sintiera tan bien, no estaba listo para que todo aquello lo sobrepasará de aquella manera. Cada uno de sus instintos más primarios se aferraron a su presa y no lo soltó aun cuando sus plumones empezaron a quemar por la falta de aire.

Las manos de Peter se metieron bajo su camisa y sus caderas empezaron a embestirlo lentamente generando más fricción en su dolorida polla.

Acarició con su lengua la de Peter hasta que sintió como le fue cruelmente arrebatado de sus brazos y parpadeó algo desorientado. Aún no tenía suficiente de su boca.

Harley estaba parado tras Peter, susurrándole algo al oído. Apenado se percató de que se había olvidado lo que estaban haciendo, pero mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio las fuertes manos de Peter rasgar su camisa a la mitad. Su novio gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior y sentó en el borde de la cama sujetándose la polla con la mirada fija en las manos del mocoso, que sujetaron los girones de su camisa y se los arrancó del cuerpo.

Las manos de Peter volvieron a la carga y se llevaron su pantalón, dejándolo caer inútilmente al suelo. Le lanzó una mirada a su novio y sonrió viéndolo separar las piernas, para deslizar una de sus manos hasta su entrada, contemplando embobado a Peter como sujetaba su bóxer y lo volvía nada.

Su sonrisa murió en el segundo que una llamarada húmeda y aterciopelada lo envolvió y se aferró al cabello de Peter antes de agachar la mirada incrédulo.

Sus ojos se cerraron presionados por el placer y sujetando un puñado de su cabello empezó a embestir su boca con la misma potencia que llevaba tiempo soñando.

La dura y suave lengua del chico lo envolvía con glotonería mientras más de él tragaba. Gimió con la vista fija en la rosada boca que se abría tomándolo. Escuchó el ronco quejido que vino desde la cama y deslizó la vista a ella. Recargado sobre uno de sus codos, Harley había subido los pies al borde de la cama y dos dedos entraban y salían acompañando el ritmo de Peter en su entrada. Jadeando sobrepasado, Tony miró el espeso azul en la mirada de su novio y con más fuerza se folló la cálida boca. Harley gimió con más intensidad, retiro los dedos y con ellos golpeó su húmeda entrada. El sonido tan sucio y sexual les arrancó a los tres un gemido y Tony se perdió. Se perdió sin remedio en aquella desesperante situación. Aferró otro puñado de pelo castaño y meció las caderas dejando que las sensaciones lo gobernarán.

Su piel se erizo, de su garganta sonidos roncos, graves, demandantes empezaron a salir. Las manos de Peter le aferraron las caderas desnudas y Harley los consumía con la mirada. Apuraba el ritmo de su mano y Tony el de sus caderas. Peter abría más la boca, jadeaba, a veces tocía. Lo soltaba y viraba el rostro para consumir el manjar visual que era ver a Harley follarse a sí mismo. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. Su novio metió un dedo más en él, soltó un lamento agudo, caliente. Peter y él cruzaron miradas. La boca del chico lo volvió a rodear y mientras él volvía a fallárselo con desesperación, Parker se empezó a masturbar.

Cuando Harley no pudo soportarlo más, cuando estaba cerca de correrse como el gemido que soltó les avisó, se paró a su lado reclamando algo de atención. Sujetó la cintura de su novio y lo pegó a su costado antes de empezar a besarlo imitando los enloquecedores movimientos de la lengua de Peter sobre su polla.

En el segundo que la lengua de Harley tocó la suya, él estuvo perdido. No había punto de comparación con Peter y, aun así, despertaban la misma primitiva parte de su cerebro. Las irrefrenables ganas de acostar a su novio boca bajo en su cama y follárselo hasta secarse eran igual de intensas que las ganas que tenía de sujetar a Peter contra una pared y follárselo hasta decir basta.

Eran imposiblemente hermosos, sus pieles eran tan suaves y calientes que creyó lo iban a incinerar cuando ambos empezaron a acariciarlo. Peter deslizó las manos por sus piernas y trasero, Harley su cintura y espalda.

Todo él era fuego.

— Chúpasela, Peter —gruñó tirando suavemente de su pelo para que lo suelte.

Le tomó dos segundos recordar dónde estaba después de ver lo ridículamente hermoso que era. Nunca creyó hubiera un ser más hermoso que Harley, hasta que tuvo a Peter de rodillas, con la polla de Harley en la boca y la suya en la mano no se dio cuenta d su error.

— ¡Joder! —gimió Harley besándolo con más fuerza cuando la boca de Peter empezó acometer contra su sensible glande.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en el caballo de Peter y lentamente empezó a empujarlo para que fuera al ritmo que Harley disfrutaba. Su novio le mordió los labios entre fuertes gemidos y cuando corrió la cara para ver a Peter, él se alejó con sus ojos aún sobre ellos.

Se sacudió los restos de ropa y se descalzó antes de subirse a su cama para sentarse justo al medio, con la espalda apoyada en el gran cabecero de hierro.

Peter y Harley se consumían con la mirada y él sujeto su polla dispuesto a disfrutar un poco más de ese espectáculo. Sentía el sudor de la expectativa empezar a cubrir su piel con su frío manto, pero era el fuego inundado sus venas lo que hacía imposible bajar su temperatura.

Siguió masturbándose lentamente mientras veía como la nuez de su novio se marcaba dramáticamente en su cuello cuando lo extendió para atrás en el momento en que Peter soltó una arcada.

— Amor, muéstrale a tu amigo como se chupar una polla—masculló ladinamente logrando que Harley soltara una risita de suficiencia y se quitara a Peter de encima.

Lo vio ayudarlo para que se incorporara y antes de que tuviera que pedírselo, Harley empujó suavemente a Peter hasta sentarlo en el borde de la cama. Como un gato en busca de mimos, empezó a acecharlo logrando que, con duros besos y mordiscos suaves, Peter gateara hacía atrás, en dirección a su cuerpo. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro de sus manos, las hundió bajo sus axilas y lo arrastró hasta pegarlo en su pecho. Siseó alto al sentir su piel rozarlo y no dudó en hundir la boca en su cuello, chupando y lamiendo una rojiza marca que Harley le había dejado.

Peter se derritió bajo sus manos. Harley gimió a los pies de la cama.

Lo acomodó bien entre sus piernas y gimió levemente al sentir las de Peter flexionarse contra las suyas cuando las duras manos de Harley lo abrieron para empezar a besar y lamer los muslos expuestos del chico.

Ronroneó mordisqueando el oído de Peter y succionó con fuerza el suave lóbulo cuando los ojos de Harley se clavaron en él a un paso de la entrepierna de Peter. Ese era el momento. Ambos lo sintieron, con la mirada se lo dijeron. Extendió una de sus manos y acarició la nuca de Harley antes de empujarlo sobre ellos y besarlo lentamente.

Peter se removió con un jadeo necesitado cuando la lengua de Harley empezó a acariciar la suya fuera de sus bocas y sintió como su polla se apretaba contra los suaves músculos de su baja espalda.

Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Peter y siguió besando lenta y profundamente a Harley, mientras sus manos descendieron hasta poder acariciar el suave vello que Peter tenía rodeando su miembro. Recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su dura polla, subiendo y bajando, apretando y rozando. Arrancándole gemidos a Peter y suspiros a Harley, Tony masturbo al más chico y tironeaba de los labios del mayor entre sus dientes.

Sujetó con firmeza el miembro húmedo de Peter y soltó la boca de su novio. Giró un poco la cabeza y atrapó la sorprendida boca del mocoso.

— ¿Alguna vez tocaste el cielo con las manos Peter? —susurró arrastrando la lengua por la marca que dejaron sus dientes.

El chico lo miró sin conseguir juntar dos palabras, pero negó como respuesta.

— Ahora lo harás. Verás, nadie la chupa como Harley. Nadie jamás te hará disfrutar tanto de una mamada Parker. —le advirtió.

Liberando la dura polla de Peter la sacudió ligeramente llamando a su novio.

— Vamos amor, muéstrale a Peter como se siente el Edén.

Harley lo miró un segundo antes de asentir y arrastrase lentamente hacia atrás para poder posar su boca en el cuello de Peter e ir descendiendo.

Masajeó la polla de Peter con una mano y con la otra lo termino de recostar contra su pecho. Sintió el suave peso de su cabeza caer sobre su hombro y volvió a jugar con su oído una vez que Harley le rodeó la mano para sujetar la polla de Peter entre sus dedos.

El pobre chico soltó un gemido y arqueó al máximo su espalda cuando la hábil boca de su novio se cerró sobre su glande y Tony solo pudo gruñir sin intentar liberarse. Enredó los dedos con los de su novio, y juntos apretaron la base del miembro de Parker, cuando éste tembló lanzando otro fuerte y destrozado gemido. Tony arrugó un poco el entrecejo cuando se percató de que el chico había cerrado la boca e intentaba privarlos de aquel maravilloso sonido.

— Amor, creo que tenemos un valiente aquí. —se mofó deslizando su mano y la de Harley a lo largo de la polla, jugando con su prepucio— Creo que eso es un desafío... —musitó arrastrando todo el prepucio hasta la punta, ocultando plenamente el glande— ¿Qué dices? —susurró soltando el fino cuello, para mirar de lleno los ojos azules de su novio.

— Que vamos a tener que hacerlo suplicar... —canturreó agachándose para besar sensualmente a Peter— Vas a gritar bebé —susurró lamiendo el labio inferior del chico— Vas a gritar tanto... —le advirtió.

Sin previo aviso, su novio se convirtió un borrón. De un segundo al otro, el cuerpo de Harley terminó pegado al colchón y su boca a unos escasos sentimientos de la polla de Peter.

Con la vista fija en ellos dos, con la mano aún unida a la suya sobre el miembro de Peter, el rubio esquivó la pulsante erección. En su lugar, llevó la boca hasta la ingle de Peter y deslizó la lengua sobre esa frágil piel.

Tony casi sintió pena por por el pobre. Sintió los dedos de su novio empezar a moverse y aflojó la fuerza de su agarre, dejando que el rubio guiará el ritmo. Sintió como empezó lento, solo deslizando la piel para exponer apenas el glande y volver a cubrirlo. Peter se removió incómodo a la extraña sensación, pero sin dudas conforme, pues soltó un condenado suspiro cuando la maliciosa lengua de su novio acarició una fracción de sus testículos.

— Tony... —susurró el chico con la cara casi pegada a la cama, intentando maniobrar cómodamente.

— Voy. —respondió saliendo él también del estupor en el que había caído— Parker, si eres tan amable...

Empujó las piernas del chico sobre las suyas. Una vez que prácticamente lo tuvo sentado sobre su regazo, con la espalda pegada a su pecho y los muslos completamente separados sobre los de él, alzó ligeramente sus rodillas. El chico gimió al quedar vulgarmente expuesto al rostro de Harley que se suspendía a milímetros de su erecto miembro. Tony uso ambas manos para acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, arqueó suavemente la espalda metiendo su polla entre las nalgas del chico, abriéndole las piernas un poco más, exponiendo del todo su cuerpo para el ataque de Harley.

Esa vez el pobre Parker gimió en toda regla. Se removió contra él y separó con gusto las piernas cuanto pudo. Se acomodó sobre su polla y lo Tony le mordió el cuello en cuanto el placer lo golpeó.

— Chúpasela —ordenó clavando en su novio la mirada— Quiero ver cómo lo tragas entero.

Su novio sonrió gustoso, y sujetó la suave mata de pelo entre sus dedos, tirando ligeramente. El chico se retorció otro poco, pero no llegó a quejarse, o a hablar, pues en cuestión de segundos tenía la boca de Harley succionando su glande.

— Harley —lloró Peter alzando las caderas a su encuentro.

Su novio alzó la vista y los miró alternativamente a los dos relamiéndose los labios, volviendo a su tarea como si la sola idea de hablar fuera simplemente estúpida.

Tragó cada centímetro de la nada despreciable polla y cuando alcanzó la base giró ligeramente la cabeza, tragando aún más. Peter jadeó empujando las caderas, Harley se retiró hundiendo las manos en el trasero del chico, aprovechando el envión para acariciar sus muslos. Tony supo que podía morir del gusto que le dio escuchar como otra vez él y Peter gemían al unísono. La boca de su novio volvió a la carga y mientras Parker y él se perdían el al libidinosa imagen de Harley tragándolo hasta lo imposible, succionando con fuerza, lamiendo con completa lujuria, gimiendo con un cerdo, ninguno de los dos se percató de que de golpe, alzaría las caderas de Parker y le sujetaría a él la polla.

— ¡Dios! —gimió el pobre de Parker retorciéndose del gusto.

Tony también gruñó sorprendido y gimió sintiendo la boca de su novio succionarle el glande. Peter separó del todo las piernas, gimió otra vez y se recostó tanto contra su pecho que clavó más su espalda al cabecero de hierro, pero ninguno protesto. De hecho, Parker gimió con mayor intensidad, metiendo una de sus manos en el cabello de su amigo, empujando a sus entrepiernas, para que tomara más de él en su boca.

Con un sonido vulgar y complacido, Harley tragó más. Lo llevó hasta casi su garganta y se empezó a mover al ritmo que Peter le pedía. Peter, que mucho antes de poder darse cuenta, tenía cuatro manos otra vez sobre él. Harley lo masturbaba con rapidez y con uno de sus dedos frotaba su entrada. Las manos de Tony se repartirán por su pecho, por sus muslos, por su cuello, tirándolo más hacia atrás, para poder lamerlo y morderlo a placer.

Los gemidos volvieron a subir cuando su novio lo soltó y sujetó con ambas manos su polla y la de Peter, juntándolas con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Mira esa cara Parker —espetó de golpe, todo ojos para su novio— Mira a la muy puta como le gusta tener dos pollas que chupar.

Harley entrecerró los ojos y se retorció masturbándolos mutuamente. La pobre iluminación que ofrecía una de las lámparas en el fondo del cuarto dejaba ver sus mejillas rojas y su frente algo transpirada. Por su piel diferentes tonos rojizos evidenciaban qué tanta fuerza utilizó Peter para arrojarlo a la cama.

— ¿Te encanta no es cierto? —jadeó apretando él la polla de Peter, sacudiéndola para su novio— Mira cómo se retuerce Peter. No ve la hora de tenerla dentro de su culo.

— Se-señor Stark —se quejó viéndolos a los dos, sin saber a cuál pedirle piedad.

— Mira como frota su verga toda dura y húmeda contra la seda... —continuó estirando una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de su novio, empujándolo para que lamiera ambos miembros— Vamos Harley, te mueres por intentarlo. —susurró empujado sus caderas adelante, consiguiendo que Peter saltara sobre él.

Abriendo de golpe los ojos, su chico lo miró lleno de deseo. Una sonrisa llena de lujuria y perversidad deformó su rostro. Cómo el cerdo que era sujetó el miembro de Peter y lamió lentamente desde la base a la punta. El chico se quejó apretando los párpados, pero Harley no hizo más. Se limpió los labios y dejó un beso y otro y otro en torno a su cadera, muslo y pubis.

— Por... Por favor Harly —sollozó Peter sin poder contenerse.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, su novio le guiñó un ojo y masturbo duramente al chico, apretando la lengua en la punta de su glande. Peter y él jadearon viendo las gotas de preseminal caer sobre la barbilla del rubio.

Mierda que el hijo de puta era caliente.

—Lo suplico —soltó al fin Parker apretándole los muslos desesperado— Lo suplico por favor, por favor...

Sin esperar que ese tono lo enloquecía tanto, se estiró para besarlo sujetando a Harley del brazo. Lo arrojó cerca de ellos y soltando la boca de Peter, hundió la lengua en la de su novio.

— Vamos Harley... —canturreo sustituyendo con su mano la de Harley, apretando ambas pollas esa vez— Chupalas.

Peter soltó un insulto por lo bajo y Tony sonrió encantado. Abriendo la boca cuanto pudo, Harley los tragó superficialmente. Qué no tenía la mandíbula necesaria para alcanzar a pasar de sus glandes fue verdad, pero escucharlo no tuvo precio.

Con renovadas fuerzas, los soltó y chupándoles alternativamente las pollas, los rodeó por separado listo para torturarlos.

Tony encantado, excitado como nunca en su sucia vida, se recostó contra el hierro y se dejó hacer. Llevo las manos a los muslos de Peter y los aferró por debajo, alzando sus caderas hasta dejar su entrada completamente a la vista.

— Prepáralo —ordenó sintiendo la garganta cerrarse sobre su miembro.

Ninguno dijo nada, nadie podía.

Harley dejó su polla para guiar la boca hasta la prieta entrada y Peter alcanzo a sollozar cuando la lengua de su novio empezó a acariciarlo.

— ¡Señor Stark! —gimió aferrándose a sus muslos, intentando en vano no empujarse contra la codiciosa boca que intentaba penetrarlo.

Tony no habló, no es que pudiera igualmente. Harley se veía arrebatador lamiendo y lamiendo aquel agujero. Escupió en él y llevó uno de sus dedos dentro, volviendo a atrapar la polla del chico entre sus labios.

— Po-por fa-favor —se quejó el chico cuando Tony más fuerte lo empujó contra Harley.

Entregado y a su merced, lo sintió perder la lucha a la resistencia y antes de que Harley metiera dos dedos en él, Parker ya se había empezado a embestir contacto la boca de su novio.

— ¿Es bueno no? —susurró roncamente contra su oído, ganándose un gruñido como respuesta— ¿Lo sientes, bebé? —gimió empujando sus propias caderas contra su espalda, frotando sus miembros contra la cara de Harley. Con la vista fija en la obscena forma en la que su novio lamía el glande de Peter, para volver a tragárselo profundamente— ¿Sientes su preciosa gargantas cerrándose sobre ti? —espetó sujetando un poco del pelo de su novio para apurarlo.

— Sí-sí —gimió más duramente alzando la mano hasta su cabeza, para poder besarlo.

— Eso Peter —canturreó metiendo la lengua en su boca, soltando una bocanada cálida de aire— Fóllate esa boca. —gimió soltándole la cabeza a Harley.

Guio sus manos a las caderas del chico y lo ayudó a hacer fuerza contra su novio. Peter ni dudó. Deslizó los pies por sus piernas y los acomodó sobre la cama, usándolos para tomar impulso. Harley gimió encantado al sentir las bruscas manos de Peter enredarse en su pelo y Tony escuchó el glorioso sonido que hizo al atragantarse cuando Peter lo embistió.

Sacando los dedos de su interior, Harley se dio apoyo usando la cama como sostén y abrió la boca para que Peter hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con él.

El ritmo que Peter empezó a tomar rápidamente se volvió salvaje, rudo y enloquecedor. Tony los miraba y no lo creía. Ni siquiera empujaba las caderas del chico, solo las acariciaba perdido en las bellas facciones de su novio.

— Rápido bebé —jadeó sabiendo que Harley aún podía con más— Follátelo bien rápido —gruñó oyendo el gemido de su novio—. A esta puta le encanta que se jodan su boca con rapidez.

Ganándose una mirada afiebrada por parte de los ojos azules que tanto amaba, Tony sonrió ladinamente. Peter, que solo jadeó obediente, apuró más el ritmo.

El rictus soberbio de su novio paso al olvido y entregado al placer, sujetó la polla de Peter, y obviamente la suya, masturbándolos rápidamente. Tony gruñó sintiéndo como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y Peter jadeó agudamente, dejando que Harley volviera a hacerse con el control. Ambos se entregaron a su boca y manos.

Cuando los gruñidos de Peter empezaron a desquiciarlo, cuando su respiración se volvió errática y se tensó sobre su cuerpo, sujetó la cabeza de Harley y lo apartó. Jadeando y con un poco de saliva cayendo por su mentón, su novio se relamió luciendo molesto. Sonrió en disculpa y acarició su rostro limpiado la humedad en él. Sí, de nuevo sabía que le había arrebatado algo, pero iba a compensarlo.

— Alza ese culo amor —masculló empujando suavemente a Peter que seguía removiéndose sobre él sintiendo como el placer lo iba enloqueciendo ahora que era su mano la que no dejaba en paz su polla— Peter se lo va a comer.

Ambos gimieron, pero Peter fue el primero que respondió, claramente deseando lo que él dijo, se despegó de su pecho y enderezándose sujeto a Harley de las caderas intercambio rápidamente sus lugares.

Separó más las piernas y sintió los brazos de su novio rodearle el cuello antes de lanzarse por su boca.

— Inclínate bebé, quiero verlo sobre ti...

— Eres un maldito morboso Stark —se quejó soltándole el cuello para acomodar las manos mansamente entre sus piernas e inclinándose con malicia, pegó su desquiciante boca a su polla, pero sin tocarla.

Claramente intentaba darle una lección.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron por unos instantes y el maldito se relamió los labios contemplándolo. Era tan parecido a él que lo enloquecía.

— Una suerte para mí que te encante. Ahora Peter. —murmuro acariciando divertido su rostro.

Los ojos de Peter se encontraron con los suyos y fue descendiendo hasta apoyar su boca en la espalda de Harley. Tony lo estudió igual de atento que había estudiado a su novio y Peter tampoco le fallo. Fue dejando lentos y pasados besos antes de casi perderse tras el trasero de su amigo.

Los tres gimieron cuando Peter dejó expuesta la entrada de su amigo y la boca de Harley al fin desistió de su altanera actitud y se lo tragó. El infierno conocido empezó a avasallarlo lleno de húmedos y duros gemidos hasta casi volverlo loco. La mirada de Peter lo tenía tan hipnotizado como la profunda garganta del rubio.

— Harley despacio —alcanzó a gemir cuando lo sintió atragantarse, pero nadie lo escuchó.

Peter hundió la lengua dentro del agujero de su novio y este se desquitó contra su polla. Harley succionó tan fuerte como el condenado mocoso lo hizo y Tony no pudo resistirse. Dejó su espalda caer contra el cabecero y cuando Peter asintió lentamente, los dos empezaron a embestir a Harley con mayor rapidez.

Sentía sobre él cada vez que la lengua de Peter se hundía un poco más en su novio, pues este abría más la boca para soltar un gemido y permitirle ir más dentro en su garganta. Se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el sonido de sus tres cuerpos enturbiara la superficie de su mente. Sujeto el cuello de su novio y mejoró el ángulo. Apoyó con firmeza uno de sus pies en la cama y apretó el pelo de Harley entre sus dedos, comenzando él a llevar el ritmo. Se lo folló como el gustaba, duro, profundo. Oyendo como se ahogaba, como jadeaba por aire. Sintiendo como se abalanzaba por más cuando disminuía el ritmo.

Se perdió en las sensaciones que subían quemando desde su espina dorsal y los ruidos que perforaban sus tímpanos hasta que Harley lo soltó de golpe y se aferró a sus gemelos clavándole las uñas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio la encarnizada forma en la que la mano de Peter se perdía en el trasero de su novio. Tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza la base de la polla, cuando vio dos pares de ojos mirarlo con hombre.

Harley se había incorporado y apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, lo miraba febril, mientras que Peter, arrodillado al costado de Harley, se masajeaba la polla con la mirada desenfocada en su cuerpo.

Apretó los labios y le dio un fugaz beso a su novio antes de saltar al lado de Peter y arrodillarse junto a él. Sujetó su mentón suavemente y mientras empezaba a besarlo, guio su mano hasta la entrada de Harley. Empujó con más ímpetu la mano de Peter para que fuera más profunda y rápida.

— Y-ya estoy Tony. Ya —gimió su novio alzando las caderas a su encuentro.

Empujó suavemente a Peter hasta acomodarlo entre las piernas del rubio y le acarició delicadamente el trasero antes de darle una sonora palmada. Si ya estaba, ya estaba.

— Fóllatelo Parker —gruñó lamiendo lentamente la piel tras su oído.

Sonrió perversamente pensando en el palco principal que iba a tener en el inframundo una vez que los dos gimieron duramente ante sus palabras.

Peter giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez antes de asentir y terminar de posicionar su polla contra la entrada de Harley.

— ¡Joder! —gimió su novio estirando la mano para sujetar la almohada y traerla hacia su boca.

Escuchó a Peter farfullar algo muy parecido y se situó casi detrás de él acariciándole las caderas con las palmas abiertas. La impecable espalda de Peter se arqueo bajo su contacto y se pegó a su pecho hundiéndose lentamente en Harley.

— Parker —murmuró deslizando perezosamente una de sus manos por su cuerpo, hasta entrelazarla con la sostenía la cadera de Harley— ¿Puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez? —preguntó acariciándole el labio inferior con la mano libre.

— S-sí, señor Stark —respondió abriendo ligeramente la boca, haciendo que su pobre polla diera una sacudida necesitada.

— Buen chico —susurró mordiendo su hombro encantado.

Siguió con la vista fija en la polla de Peter. Atento a los ruidos de su novio, lo vio abrirse camino en el cuerpo que se contorsionaba en la cama bajo ellos, quien en esos momentos se retorcía pidiendo más, gimiendo, alzando la cadera, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, suplicando, todo eso, mientras sentía como sus dedos eran salvajemente humedecidos por la preciosa boca. Que iba a volverse loco, era otra realidad.

— Dios —jadeó Peter cuando, de improvisto, le propino una fuerte nalgada que lo metió de golpe en Harley.

Debía apurar las malditas cosas.

— ¡Tony! —se quejó su novio alzando la cabeza sobre su hombro para verlo.

Les sonrió sacando con fuerza los dedos de la boca de Peter e inclinando a este sobre la espalda de Harley, los guio hasta su apretada entrada, para empezar a juguetear con movimientos circulares y rápidos.

Peter empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de su Harley, casi errático. Harley, por su parte, giró el rostro sobre su hombro y alzó la mano hasta sujetar el pelo del mocoso. Con los ojos azules solo para los café, que lo miraban encantado, su novio se estiró besándolo. Complacido los vio devorarse, lentamente, salvajemente, llenos de ansiedad, embriagados uno en el otro, mientras él irrumpía en el interior de Peter.

Su polla palpitaba y sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar con normalidad. Peter jadeó contra la boca de su novio y este lo calmó con leves murmullos mientras lo besaba una vez más. Sintió la apretada cavidad ceder ligeramente y sonrió acariciando la espalda de uno y las caderas del otro.

Nunca había estado más orgulloso de una decisión en su vida. Aquello era perfección.

Peter se empezó a menear contra su dedo y Harley lo empujaba para que se metiera más hondo en él. Deslizó una de sus manos por la espada de Peter y delineó con las yemas de sus dedos las vértebras sobresalientes, embelesado por el suave tacto.

Harley se incorporó en sus manos y volvió la cabeza mirándolo desesperado. Entendiéndolo sin palabras, escupió en la entrada de Peter arrancándole al castaño un gruñido y metió un segundo dedo antes de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su novio y Harley sólo gimió volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada, regalándole la imperdible vista de su precioso y rojizo trasero pegado a las caderas de Peter.

Rotó los dedos con más fuerza dentro de Peter y su novio resopló complacido cuando su movimiento empujó al chico con más fuerza sobre él. Sujetó el pecho de Peter pegando la espalda de este a su costado y empezó a meter y sacar los dedos de su interior con más ímpetu. Cada vez que lo embestía, empujaba con más fuerza a Peter sobre Harley y en cuestión de segundos, ambos empezaron a gemir al unísono.

Esa era su versión de coro de ángeles. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ese sucio y pecaminoso sonido lo envolviera.

Acarició el cuerpo de Peter disfrutando de cómo su mano resbalaba por su transpirada piel y cuando metió un tercer dedo en su interior, gimió viendo las grandes manos de Peter clavarse con fuerza en las caderas de Harley al embestirlo duramente.

Harley al fin gimió plenamente feliz y Tony meneó la cabeza. Ni en una situación tan caliente su novio aceptaba algo menos que sexo duro.

Movió un poco más los dedos y los abrió en su interior haciéndose más lugar antes de retirarlos completamente para acomodarse tras él. Peter se tensó expectante y Harley gimió a la espera.

Tony supo que ya estaba bien de esperar. Necesita hundiese tan dentro de él como pudiera. Quería reclamarlo. Ahora iba a ser de ellos. Tony no iba a descansar hasta que Peter aceptara quedarse por siempre con Harley y él. Aquello era mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñó y él no era un simple soñador, era un jodido ingeniero. Volvía realidad lo que fuera que su mente imaginara. Y así lo iba a hacer en esa oportunidad.

No era sólo un hombre, era uno con una voluntad de titanio y ese precioso chico iba a ser para ellos, o se dejaba de llamar Anthony Edward Stark. No era tan arrogante para creer que sólo una follada iba a bastar, lo que pretendía era un poco más complejo que sólo sexo, pero él iba a lograrlo.

Sujetó su miembro duro y húmedo, esparciendo un poco del preseminal a lo largo antes de apoyarse contra la entrada de Peter. Escuchó vagamente como Harley se quejaba y sabía que se debía a que Peter se quedó mortalmente quieto a su espera.

Se empujó lentamente contra él y cuando su glande atravesó aquel pozo del infierno, fue su turno de gemir. Estaba tan apretado que por un violento segundo, no se creyó capaz de poder llegar a penetrarlo al completo antes de acabar.

No era que Harley no se sintiera bien, era que aquello era imposible. Peter se quejó al sentirlo en su interior y quiso reírse al darse cuenta de que no había hecho más que iniciar.

— Inclínate —jadeó contra su oído, preocupado por lastimarlo.

Obedientemente Peter volvió a pegar el pecho contra la encorvada espalda de su novio, quien le lanzó una mirada preocupada entre la bruma del deseo.

Acarició la baja espalda de Peter y volvió a empujarse todo lo lento que pudo en él. El chico se volvió a quejar, así que Tony decidió probar de otra forma.

— Amor, muévete. —pidió sintiendo como Peter se empezó a quejar del dolor otra vez.

Es qué perder la virginidad con alguien de su tamaño no era poca cosa. De haber sospechado que el niño jamás lo había hecho, hubiera traído algún juguete más pequeño y empezaban por algo más delicado. Pero a lo hecho pecho. O mejor, a lo hecho, polla.

Se quedó quieto y sintió como poco a poco la tensión que se había apoderado de Peter iba remitiendo. Harley empezó a mover sinuosa y lentamente sus caderas, distrayendo a Peter mientras el retomaba su labor con cuidado.

La boca de Harley volvió a pegarse a la de Peter ahora que volvía a esta cerca y Tony lo vio separarse para empezar a gemir contra sus labios.

— Ah, bebé eres tan grande —se lamentó el descarado moviendo con mayor intensidad las caderas— Peter...

Peter, atraído por ese canto de sirena, intento moverse para embestirlo, pero Tony le sujeto las caderas y lo impidió. Aplastándolo contra el trasero de su novio, acción que les regaló a ambos un gemido encantado de Harley, Tony lo forzó a mantenerse quieto.

— ¡Tony! —se quejó su novio y el aludido solo jadeó sintiendo como Peter se apretaba más.

— Vamos amor, es tuyo. —gimió penetrando otro poco a Pater— Muévete.

Jadeando encantado, Harley volvió a la carga. Peter se quejó al ver que Tony seguía impidiendo que se mueva, pero rápidamente la quejas murieron y volvieron los lastimosos lamentos llenos de pasión y oscuridad. Harley tomó ritmo. Empezó a follarse a sí mismo con el cuerpo de Peter como si fuera un vulgar dildo. Su novio mordió la almohada y se arqueó haciendo que otra porción de su polla se metiera en el interior de Peter y él pobre chico empezando a perder la cordura, mordió el hombro de Harley.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó el pobre una vez que lo tuvo entero en su interior, apoyando la frente en la espalda de Harley.

— Harley... —advirtió Tony a punto de correrse.

Era tan, _tan_ , jodidamente apretado y cliente. Lo tenía envuelto en llamas. Quería jadear, gruñir, fallárselo con fuerza hasta consumirse en el calor, pero solo tragó con fuerza y enderezó lentamente a Peter hasta pegarlo a su pecho.

Le gustaba demasiado tenerlo allí y para su sano juicio aquello era un problema. Estiró sus manos alrededor de su cintura y empezó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Harley incitándolo a moverse.

Con una obediencia impropia de él, su novio marco un precedente e hizo exactamente lo que le pidió.

— Abre los ojos Peter —susurró sin verlo— Mira como el hijo de puta se mueve —murmuró hechizado con aquel facineroso movimiento de sus caderas.

Cuando lo escuchó soltar un jadeo supo que lo había obedecido. Ambos agacharon la mirada y vieron como la polla de Peter se perdía una y otra vez en el interior de su novio, gracias a los hábiles y homicidas movimientos que Harley era capaz de hacer.

— Es la cosa más perfecta que hay —jadeó Peter ensimismado ante esa sensual belleza.

Harley gimió halagado y le regaló a Peter una mirada colmada de soberbia mientras aferraba con ambas manos la seda bordo.

— Fóllatelo Peter —gruñó deseado escucharlo gemir tan alto como siempre— Enseñarle al jactancioso este como se folla uno un culo como el suyo.

Su novio se retorció encantado en la cama gimiendo a sus palabras, dándole completamente la razón y Peter solo atinó a jadear, sujetando las caderas de Harley con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera seguir con ese fulminante movimiento que devastaba pensamientos.

— ¿Vas a pelear conmigo _bebé_? —susurró el rubio mirándolo sobre el hombro con un puchero.

Encontrándolo adorable, Tony gimió. El maldito era excelente jugando con sus mentes. El trasero de Peter se cerró aún más en torno a él, dejándole saber lo mucho que Harley le gustaba. 

— ¿Vas a hacerle caso a él _Pete_? —musitó desencajado al chico.

« _Tramposo_ » pensó divertido. Viendo cómo el agarre de Peter disminuía.

— ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo bebé? —susurró empujando una vez más sus caderas, pero ahí estuvo su error.

Lo desafío.

Su novio soltó una risa engreída y se quiso volver a mover cuando las fuertes manos se soldaron a sus caderas, esa vez, impidiendo cualquier sutil movimiento.

— Vamos bebé —susurró él sensualmente a su oído, empezando a follárselo con lentitud— Demuéstrale a está puta quienes mandan en esta cama.

Harley alcanzó a graznar un « _Tu no_ » antes de sentir la nalgada que le dio.

— Fóllatelo hasta que te pida que la muy puta se corra contra la seda. —susurró rodeando su cintura, inclinándolo ligeramente para empezar él un suave vaivén.

— Jo-joder —gimió Peter cerrando los ojos.

— Parker —lo apremió besándolo en el cuello, sintiendo como su polla salía lentamente de su interior y volvía a entrar cuando, Peter empezó a mecerse contra su novio— Eso bebé, jódete ese culo con fuerza. Fóllatelo hasta conseguir exprimirme la polla.

Peter asintió soltando un jadeo, antes de girar la cabeza para besarlo profundamente. Lo sintió moverse lentamente hasta ir acostumbrándose a él. Harley gemía entre impaciente y necesitado, pero Peter tenía que terminar de encajarlo dentro de su cuerpo para que pudiera follárselo como Dios mandaba.

Beso con más fuerza a Peter y empezó a pellizcarle los pezones a la vez que se pegó a su trasero, y sin retirarse de su interior, le dio una dura embestida que hizo a Harley gemir satisfecho.

Como si ese vulgar sonido despertara a Peter, este empezó a deslizarse con más fuerza sobre Harley, desesperándolos a los dos en el proceso.

Sujeto las caderas de su novio junto a las manos de Peter y se acercó a su oído sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos aumentar.

— Vamos Parker —susurró con pesados jadeos, erráticos, acordes al ritmo con el que él chico empezaba a follarse a su novio— ¡Tú puedes ir más fuerte! —gruño dándole otra fuerte embestida de ejemplo, que le arrancó otro gemido a Harley— Lo sabes... _Spider-Man_ —susurró pegado a su oído, para que Harley no pudiera escucharlo.

Como por arte de magia, Peter se quedó petrificado y él aprovechó para empezar a embestirlo con verdadera fuerza. El chico jadeó sorprendido, pero no sé quejó. De hecho, se dejó empujar sobre la transpirada espalda de Harley, mientras él se apretaba contra ellos, embistiendo más y más rudamente.

— ¡Tony! —se quejó Harley copiando su idea empezando a follarse a sí mismo como quería con la polla de Peter.

El castaño se aferró con una mano a cada uno de ellos y por unos segundos dejó que se salieran con la suya. Cuando sus ojos cafés lo miraron directamente a los ojos negó al ver el miedo en ellos. Alzó la mano y lo sujetó del cuello besándolo duramente una vez más antes de volver a posar su boca en su sensible oído.

— Solo yo lo sé —jadeó embistiéndolo lentamente, consiguiendo un gruñido de su novio—. Te tengo un regalo en el taller.

Peter gimió como si le hubiera dado una nalgada y sostenido con fuerza las caderas de Harley empezó a embestirlo con tal fuerza y rapidez que su novio ni alcanzó a gemir, antes de volverse a derrumbar sobre la cama.

El duro ruido de las caderas de Peter chocado contra Harley no tenía mucho que envidiarle a las suyas colisionando contra su trasero y rápidamente los gemidos de Harley se volvieron súplicas y antes de que se diera cuenta, el dulce trasero de Peter se cernió con fuerza demoledora sobre su polla. Harley gruñó algo inentendible y supo que también se estaba corriendo.

Peter se recostó sobre la espalda de su novio jadeando, gruñendo, retorciéndose, mirando sobre su hombro, suplicándole por más. Harley se estiró la mano hacía atrás, apretándole la cintura, para apremiándolo a ir más rápido.

Alzando bien el trasero del mocoso, apoyando una de sus manos al lado del rostro consumido por el agotamiento de Harley, siguió embistiéndolo unos segundos más antes de venirse con fuerza en su interior.

Tony gimió largamente, se tensó sobre ellos, mordió el cuello de Peter y estiró la mano sujetando el rostro de Harley. Su novio se removió bajo sus cuerpos y se estiró para poder llegar hasta su boca. Apenas rozó sus labios cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Resoplando, más cansado que nunca, se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón y soltó un quejido cuando el malnacido de Harley empujó a Peter sobre él. Lo ayudó a acomodarse a su otro costado y extendió los brazos bajo las cabezas de los dos.

Casi automáticamente sintió a Peter relajarse rodeándole la cadera con una de sus piernas y Harley los miró astutamente. Combatieron por unos segundos en silencio y ambos lo dejaron en simultáneo al saber que ninguno se iba a rendir.

Peter soltó un suspiro y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos terminó por acurrucarse contra él antes de quedarse dormido.

Parpadeó escapado de los azules ojos y los clavó en la relajada expresión de Peter. Lucía tan joven y adorable recostado sobre su pecho, que por unos segundos todo perdió sentido. Alzó distraídamente su mano y corrió la mata de pelo que se había pegado a su frente.

Harley no era de abrazos ni hablar de arrumacos. Su cama era extragrande por ese mismo motivo. Pese a que podía llegar a estar de humor para darle la mano, su novio siempre prefería tener suficiente cama para poder estirarse todo lo que le diera el cuerpo.

Nunca le dijo que le molestara, y no lo hacía, sólo extrañaba sentir contra él aquel calor que Peter emanaba. Todo su cuerpo se encendía sintiendo sus instintos protectores activarse y apretó la cintura de Peter, pegándolo tanto a él, que casi se lo subió encima. No es que se sintiera muy a gusto admitiéndolo, pero a él le encantaba eso.

Soltó una risa casi muda y solo cuando sintió la mano de Harley acariciar su mejilla, Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Arrepentido, sintió una molestia en el pecho. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Harley seguiría pensando que sí? Porque él ya no estaba tan seguro. No podía estarlo, no cuando empezó a sentir que ya nada era igual. Jamás lo sería. Algo, pequeño, casi irreconocible había cambiado. Él había cambiado. Nunca sería suficiente, nunca se sacaría. Había cruzado una barrera invisible.

—Más te vale tener algunas ideas para convencerlo de que se quede con nosotros Stark —dijo Harley mirándolo fijamente— O tu y yo estaremos en un problema —susurró alzándose sobre sus codos para besarlo.

Luego de que sus labios se rozarán suavemente se alejó y miró a Peter con una extraña expresión.

— Es perfecto. —le explicó casi titubeante acariciando su mejilla— Es perfecto para nosotros Tony.

No pudo discutirlo. Dejó que su mirada vagara por el techo, acarició el brazo de Peter, sintiendo la respiración de Harley humedeciendo su cuello.

— No podías sólo decírmelo y ya —se quejó molesto al cabo de un rato cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Harley lo había manipulado.

Negó incrédulo. Era un bastardo. Ni si quiera lo noto. Tuvo la idiota creencia de que a él se le había ocurrido aquello, que esa era una necesidad que él tenía. Pero ahora veía que Peter fue el plan maestro de su maldito y astuto novio. Si no le gustará tanto, si no se hubiera vuelto tan indispensable para él, quizás pudiera resistirse y mandarlos al diablo. Pero no iba a engañar a nadie, amaba a ese astuto hijo de puta y desgraciadamente, demostrando que no todo sale como uno supone, más amaba al precioso ejemplar que se apretó entre sueños contra su cadera.

— Me hubieras arrancado la cabeza Stark —se explicó— No tienes idea de lo que significa compartir, a menos que sea tu idea.

Meneó la cabeza enojado y no se molestó en responderle. Tenía razón. Como si Peter sintiera su malestar, se apretó más contra él y Harley río suavemente.

— Supe que era lo que necesitamos cuando me dijo que le encantaba acurrucarse. —se obligó a volver a mirar a su novio y este lo estudiaba preocupado— Yo sé que es imposible, pero... los amo a los dos Tony. —le confesó dejando ver algo de él por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Su enojo remitió casi al instante y con su mano libre empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

— Yo también. —le confesó sonriéndole, mintiéndole, lleno de dolor— Yo también los amo a los dos por igual.

Casi sintió que Harley descubrió la mentira, por la forma en la que lo miró. Casi con entendimiento, casi con disculpas. Cómo fuere, no dijo nada. Pese a todo, su novio no hablo. Si lo noto, si lo descubrió, no lo dijo. Entendía lo trágico que era aceptar aquellas palabras. No se lo decían mucho mutuamente, lo sabían, se sobre entendía.

Haley también se enamoró de Peter. Harley también amaba más a Peter que a él.

Ahora todo era distinto, Tony lo miró y se preguntó que hacer, como solucionar aquello. Empezó a pesar que debían desahacerse de Peter e... e intentar salvar lo que aquella idiotez les hizo, pero Harley lo miró más duramente, leyendo su mente.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le advirtió— Yo los quiero a los dos Tony, tú nos quieres a los dos. ¿Bien? Ambos lo hacemos.

No le agrava en lo absoluto que le dijera qué mierda y cómo sentirlo, pero lo aceptó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos iba a decirlo, jamás en voz alta, jamás al otro. No era algo que necesitaran decirse, no era algo que necesitaran hacerlo y la verdad sea dicha, antes de herir a Harley, Tony prefería cortarse ambas manos.

— Tienes alguna idea para... para que él pueda siquiera pensar en hacer de esto algo más... permanente. —preguntó tras su silencio.

— Algunas —dijo asintiendo confiado.

En todo caso había construido un traje envidiable y esperaba que Harley hiciera su parte. Peter lo quería eso no iba a dudarlo, pero como él, los dos amaban a Harley. Ahora, sabía que no era tan fácil pasar a aceptar lo que ellos querían, pero él no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente y menos ahora que sabía que Harley lo deseaba tanto como él.

— Ahora tienes con quien acurrucarte —murmuró con un bostezo antes de darle un ligero beso en la frente a Peter y uno más profundos a él en los labios— También te quiere Tony, mucho más de lo que piensas. —le dijo al verlo preocupado— Me di cuenta. No es solo que tiene ojos y sabe que eres irresistible. Él en verdad se preocupa por ti.

— Estas de lo más hablador —le dijo juguetonamente y Harley le rodó los ojos exasperado.

Ninguno servía para charlas serías, para conversaciones honestas y llenas de sentimientos.

— No creas que no sé qué deliberadamente no me dejaste ir más lejos hoy. —se quejó Harley recostándose más lejos suyo.

Estaba a la misma distancia de siempre, pero con Peter tan encima quemándolo con su calor, parecía que se hallaba a kilómetros. Extendió rápido la mano y acarició los finos dedos de su novio. Le dolía sentir la brecha que se había abierto en su pecho. Sabía que equilibrar la balanza iba a costarle y solo era la emoción de algo nuevo y distinto, pero ahí estaba y lo hacía sentir inmoral.

— Sabes que yo puedo con los dos —canturreó su novio como si estuviera presumiendo vaya uno a saber que súper poder.

— Sin dudas, pero creo que eso era abrumarlo. —le explicó todo práctico y seguro.

— Posiblemente. —sonrió ladino.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? —pregunto contrariado, todo iba a cambiar en ese momento.

Ya lo había hecho, pero de nuevo, no podía herir a Harley. Le debía todo, incluso a Peter.

— Siento que... que, si lo hubieras conocido primero, no te hubieras vuelto a mirarme, ni una sola vez. —confesó recargándose otra vez en sus codos, mirándolo con sinceridad.

— Harley...

¿No que iban a dejarlo así? No quería esa puta charla. No le interesaba tanta honestidad.

— Si yo lo hubiera conocido en nuestro primer año, jamás habría venido a buscarte Tony —le soltó repentinamente.

El silencio reino entre los dos. Definitivamente eso era una acusación y una confesión. Partes iguales. El cambio estaba. La brecha se agrandó aún más. Ambos se miraron en silencio, ambos aceptando las palabras que se suspendían entre ellos. Tony se sentía mejor y algo ofendido, pero lo entendía. Ahora los dos tenían algo mucho más que solo amor para darse. Tenían a Peter. Ambos lo necesitaban. Ambos cruzaron la barrera. Ninguno parecía arrepentido, pero el dolor centelló en el profundo azul. Ambos lo sentían. Ninguno lo pidió, el factor Parker los arrastró a esa espiral y ahora estaban a sus pies. Uno a merced del otro, pero a los pies de Peter Benjamín Parker.

— Pero soy avaricioso Tony, los quiero a los dos para mí. —susurró viéndolo serio— No pienso elegir, no cuando sé que puedo tener todo lo que amo. Eso me enseñaste. Y yo los quiero para mí.

Lo miró algo desencajado por unos segundos y su novio amplió la sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era un condenado hijo de puta, suerte que lo eran los dos lo eran.

— ¿Y a cuál de los dos crees que hubiese elegido él? —le espetó con arrogancia intentando desesperadamente mitigar la culpa.

Él también los quería a los dos. Harley tenía razón.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber esa respuesta, Stark? —contraatacó el muy cabrón y decidió que era momento de llamarse al silencio.

No, él no quería. Después de todo, Harley era amigo de Peter, lo conoció primero. Él podía vivir, o intentarlo, con la incertidumbre.

Su novio resopló y enlazando sus dedos, se giró en la cama hasta quedar boca bajó abrazando su almohada con la mano libre.

Volvió a apretar a Peter contra su costado y su mano con la de Harley.

Dejo su mente vagar un rato por las posibilidades que tenía de convencer a Peter de que al menos probara aquello por unos meses antes de rehusarse del todo cuando lo sintió moverse.

Agachó la cabeza y preparó el arsenal de buenos motivos por los cuales no debería irse cuando la boca de Peter lo dejo en blanco.

Su lengua entró duramente en su boca y, sin dejarlo pensar en nada más, siguió besándolo casi desenfrenadamente. Cuando Peter pareció cansarse de él, su polla palpitaba lista para volver a su interior y su respiración quemaba.

— A ti Tony —susurró contra sus labios.

— ¿Eh? —jadeó algo perdido.

— Si me obligan a elegir... Yo te elegiría a ti —susurró besándolo lentamente, con el rostro atormentado por la culpa.

Cuando Peter se volvió a acomodar en su pecho parpadeó algo perdido y decidió acostarse a dormir antes de hacer algo muy idiota; Como lo sería responderle que él también. Porque era así, si alguien lo forzara a decidir con cual se quedaría, pese a todo lo que vivió al lado de Harley, él también lo elegiría.

No lo buscó, jamás creyó posible algo semejante, pero paso. Por suerte, como bien había marcado su novio, él también era codicioso y siempre que pudiera tener a los dos, no veía motivos para tener que responder.

¿Quién había dicho que tres son multitud? Aquello era perfecto.

La mañana siguiente fue un poco... tensa por así decirlo.

Despertó solo e incrédulo. El olor a sexo y las sábanas manchadas le dejaban saber que no fue un simple y vulgar sueño. Lo habían hecho. Estaba hecho.

Salió de la cama y caminó como sonámbulo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, donde los dos chicos (mudos y tímidos) cocinaban en su habitual rutina.

Desde la distancia notó que Harley se esforzaba por aparentar normalidad y Peter no podía evitar actuar torpemente. Podía ver que ninguno de los dos iba a abordar el tema en cuestión y como el adulto allí, decidió cortar por lo sano.

Se recargó contra la mesada, viendo como entre miradas tensas y sonrisas algo excitadas, Harley y Peter preparaban el desayuno. Sus movimientos simbióticos y sincronizados siempre había sido factor de incontables fantasías para él, y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó anoche...

Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó caminando decidido a Harley. Le rodeó la cintura y hundió la boca en su cuello murmurando un « _buenos días»_ contra su tersa piel.

Como esperaba, los dos se quedaron muy quietos ante esto, y estirando una mano, sujetó la muñeca de Peter que estaba parado a su lado mirándolos con una adorable expresión de ansiedad.

Lo empujó suavemente contra él y mientras su mano acariciaba el abdomen de su novio, estiró su cuello para capturar la boca de Peter.

Entre sus labios murió el gemido que el chico soltó impresionado y dándole una ligera mordida a su labio inferior, lo soltó para volver la cabeza a la boca de Harley. Repitiendo la acción, su novio copió a Peter y sólo se quedó allí plantado, devolviéndole el beso sorprendido.

Decidido a que sus dos chicos entendieran su punto, empujó más a Peter contra ellos y, rodeándolo también por la cintura, soltó a Harley y los empujó uno contra otro.

Casi con miedo, Peter se adelantó un paso y sujetó la mejilla de Harley para darle un lento beso.

Su polla dolió bajo su ropa y con felicidad poco contenida pensó en lo mucho que iba a costarle alejar sus manos de esos dos en mucho tiempo.

Cuando los vio separarse, mucho más relajados, supo que las cosas iban por buen camino. Le dio una nalgada a su novio y le guiñó un ojo para transmitirle seguridad. Sabía que lo que más anhelaba era que Peter se quedará y por eso actuaba con tanto tacto y miedo. Él le dijo que iba a encargarse y no mentía.

Acarició delicadamente la espalda de Peter, e inclinándose contra su oído, le susurró que necesitaba verlo en su taller para hablar de una cosa.

Con los ojos brillando de emoción, puesto que ya sabía que tenía para él en el taller, miró a Harley dudando.

— ¿Vienes después que termines con eso? —dijo con total cotidianeidad, esperado que con eso Peter se relajara y entendiera que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

— Por supuesto. —respondió más entusiasta de lo normal, sonriéndole a Peter para que caminará confiado a su lado.

Ya sin dudas, el mocoso se dejó arrastrar hasta las puertas del taller y antes de que pudiera abrirla, se giró de golpe viéndolo intensamente.

— Sabes lo que él quiere —dijo sin rodeos, era obvio que los había escuchado— Lo que los dos queremos —aclaró decidido que siendo honesto tenía más posibilidades de lograrlo— ¿Lo intentarías?

Peter se mordió el labio lleno de dudas y miró sobre su espalda poco convencido.

— No sé si sea buena idea.

— Yo también te elegiría a ti —dijo empujándolo a sus brazos, entendido que ese era el factor que lo asustaba— Pero nadie nos va a hacer elegir. Puedes tenernos a ambos. —le prometió— Quédate Peter, no me hagas elegirte y nunca tendrás que elegirme. Se _nuestro_... —susurró cerrando los ojos al unir sus frentes— Sean _míos_ —gruñó dejando traslucir algo de su vulnerabilidad.

— Lo soy —jadeó Peter antes de estirarse para besarlo— Pero... Por eso mismo no quiero lastimarlo. Yo no... No entiendo que me pasa. —se quejó mirándolo asustado.

Acarició baja mejillas y lo volvió a besar. Fue lento y pausado. Cuidó de que no se alterará y se esforzó por hacer de la caricia un gesto reconfortante, no algo sexual.

— No lo harás, jamás. Ninguno. Nadie nunca va a obligarnos, créeme Spider-Man, nadie podría contra nosotros. Él es mío y puedes ser nuestro. ¿No lo quieres? ¿Es eso? ¿No te interesamos juntos? —preguntó preocupado, sin tener muy en claro qué sería de él si el chico le confirmaba esto.

—¡Claro que sí! —le espetó desesperado, casi temeroso de que pudiera quedar la mísera duda.

— Reclámalo, reclámame. —le pidió suavemente— Ninguno quiere vivir sin ti. Ambos nos amamos y... Sí Peter, puede ser verdad y te amamos más a ti, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame, que no lo vaya a cuidar de lo que sea. Incluso de mis sentimientos. —reconoció viendo que Peter no sería como ellos.

No, Peter no iría a la guerra con el hombre que amaba por tener algo que deseaba. Peter los mandaría al jodido diablo antes de elegir en verdad a uno. Harley y él no eran tan diplomáticos y la noche anterior su novio dejó implícita aquella mierda. Ambos querían a Peter más que al otro, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a perder si podían solo ganar.

— Esto es...

— Peter, te lo juro, jamás tendrás que elegir por uno. Solo éramos él y yo compitiendo. —prometió— No lo lastimaras. No tienes por qué. No le diremos nada de esto y olvidaremos que lo dijimos ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero es la verd-

— Lo sé —lo cortó sintiendo en su cuerpo el dolor que le causaba saberlo.

¿Qué si estaba feliz? Obvio, pero le dolía por Harley. Le dolía sentir que lo traicionaban, que le fallaban al haber caído uno por el otro estando él en el medio. El amor no era una cosa fácil, no todos podían salir bien parados, pero él era Tony Stark y hacía las reglas a su forma. Los tres podían ser felices y amar a Peter, incluso así fuera un sentimiento más amplio y profundo que el que sentía por Harley, no hacía que lo que sentía por su novio fuera menos vital para él.

— Tampoco me siento increíble al respecto, pero nadie me forzará a elegirte. No lo pienso permitir. Él es tan mío cómo puedes ser tú y desafío al que fuera a negarlo. —masculló duramente— Por favor solo... Solo inténtalo. ¿Sí? Créeme, él quiere esto, tanto como yo. Los dos queremos tenerte.

Peter sonrió contra sus labios y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

— Soy suyo señor Stark, de ustedes —aclaró más decidido.

— No te arrepentirás —murmuró hundiendo su lengua en su boca mientras que a ciegas abría las puertas del taller.

Siguió besándolo, devorándole la boca, sintiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo el éxtasis, la ansiedad.

Mientras lo guiaba a una de las paredes del fondo, activo el mando en su bolsillo y lo soltó cuando lo tenía parado donde quería.

— Te haremos feliz Peter. Te lo juro. —murmuró girándolo para que quedara de frente a su nuevo y mejorado traje.

La sonrisa de Peter se volvió segadora y cuando asintió en su dirección, corrió por su nuevo y ultra moderno traje.

Se sentó cómodamente viéndolo enloquecer con las mejoras y espero con mucha impaciencia a que Harley llegará para poder celebrar como correspondía aquella demencial locura.


End file.
